


Hawkeye Meets SHIELD

by FemSanzo291



Series: Marvel X Pokemon [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Phil Coulson was on the hunt for the assassin known as Hawkeye, finds him and shoots him out of the sky. This is the aftermath of that.
Series: Marvel X Pokemon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169798
Kudos: 3





	Hawkeye Meets SHIELD

A balding man in a black suit looked up at the darkening sky. His Cinderace hopped impatiently beside him. "Calm down, Cap, you'll get us caught." The Cinderace huffed and crossed its arms.

"Cap, we can't get caught by Hawkeye. We need the upper hand if we are to bring him in." The man put his hand on Cinderace's head. 

_ "Coulson, the bird has been spotted." _ A voice came through the comm unit in the man's ear.

"I hear you. Looking now." Coulson pulled a pair of binoculars out of his jacket. He scanned the sky going from the edges of his sightline inward. Hawkeye was rumored to ride his Pokemon, rumored to be a Corviknight, high up in the atmosphere. So high that the air started to thin. It was also rumored that he’d shoot you from it too. Not that any of them put much stock in that second rumor. 

After a few seconds, Coulson spotted the outline of a large bird. He pointed it out to his Cinderace before ordering it to use Pyro Ball. The Cinderace kicked up a piece of gravel, lit it on fire, and then kicked it at the Corviknight. Coulson watched as the Corviknight dodged.

"Cap, use Pyro Ball again." The Cinderance kicked up another rock before setting it on fire and kicking it up at the Corviknight. This one struck the Corviknight’s wing. Sending both Pokemon and rider sailing to earth. The Corviknight quickly recovered and caught the rider in its claws. When it wasn’t able to recover it wrapped its wings around the rider as they fell out of the sky. They landed several seconds later. Luckily a few rooftops over due to the amount of dust that was kicked up by the impact. Coulson waited several seconds to wait for it to clear a bit. 

After a few seconds, Coulson and the Cinderance quickly made their way over to the two. They made it just as the Corviknight started to unroll from around the rider. The rider was a blond male dressed in bright purple and dark blue. He had a bow in one of his hands and a quiver of arrows over his shoulder. The Corviknight let go of him and moved to attack. 

"Cap, Hyper Beam.” The Cinderance started to glow before it shot out a charged beam of light. It struck the Corviknight and knocked him out. The Corviknight fell back into the creator with its rider. 

Coulson reached up and activated his comm. “Hawkeye and his Pokemon are down. Need assistance in restraining.”

_ “Sending in clean up now.” _ It was the same voice from before. Soon men in tactical gear showed up. They all had the same symbol on their clothes; an eagle-looking thing that was surrounded by the words, ‘Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division’ around it. They cuffed the archer as they took his gear. It took a bit longer for them to restrain the Corviknight in chains and rope, but once the two were restrained, a helicopter was brought in. There was a cadge dropped down from it and the two were loaded into it. Coulson was the only one that climbed the ladder that was dropped, having recalled his Cenderance to its Pokeball.

Coulson sat in the only seat next to where the two in the cage were and pulled out his comm as he slid on the harness. He then took the headset from the rack above him.  _ “Agent Coulson, are we ready to leave?”  _

“Yes, we are. I want to be back on base before either of them wake.” Coulson looks over at the two, watching for unusual movements. Nothing happens on the way over, but just as they were starting to land the rider woke up. He attempted to sit up, but with his hands cuffed behind his back, he found it almost impossible to do so. So he decided that rolling onto his side so that he faced Coulson was as good as he was going to get.

“What the hell is going on?” The mans’ voice was too soft to be heard over the helicopter, but Coulson could read the general form of the question from his lips. It also made Coulson wonder if the man could even hear. There had been rumors going around for a while that Hawkeye had sustained an injury that lessened his hearing. It looked like that one was true too.

As soon as they were on the ground and the rotors were turned off Coulson unstrapped himself and pulled off the headset. He went over to the cage and kneeled next to Hawkeye. "I am Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD. We have brought you in because you are a threat. You weren’t killed outright because you could be an asset to us."

Hawkeye backed up and Coulson saw that the Corviknight was awake. It looked like it was trying to break through the blinds on Hawkeye. "I'd suggest that you order your Corviknight to stop that." 

"Rooks, stop. I'm going to be fine." Rooks, the Corviknight called out but did stop. 

"If you will tell us the Pokeball that your Corviknight belongs to we'll put it in and heal it." Coulson kept the agents that wanted onto the Helicopter on the ground with a closed fist.

"You promise that she won't be hurt." 

"I do. Now, which Pokeball does she belong in?"

"The purple one. The black one is the only other one that has a Pokemon in it." 

Coulson reached through the bars of the cage and took the Pokeballs from Hawkeye's belt. He pulled the purple one off the holder and recalled the Corviknight. Afterward, Coulson pulled his Pokeball out of his pocket. The Cinderance landed gracefully next to his trainer. "Cap, take these Pokeballs to the med station in my office. Wait there for me to come back. Got that?" 

Cap saluted and Coulson handed off the Pokeballs. He ran off the helicopter and the crowd separated for him. Coulson then had someone come and unlock the cage so that Hawkeye could be led to interrogation. 

Coulson allowed the normal agents to take Hawkeye to interrogation, as he went to report to Fury. He made it up there and Fury admitted him. Fury was a one-eyed, black-cloaked bald man who had an Incineroar laying next to him.

"Director."

"Agent, you think that Hawkeye will be a good fit with SHIELD?" 

"I do. We've both seen his shots. I haven't talked to him yet, but I'd say he's been alone for a long time."

"You do?"

"He's got two Pokemon, and by Arceus, his Corviknight is as protective as him as they get. I've only ever seen Pokemon like that when it's been just a trainer and Pokemon for a long time."

"I've learned to trust your instincts, find you who he is and who trained him. Get to it." 

Coulson nodded and made his way down to his office. Cap was waiting for him with the Pokeballs and a readout from the machine. The readout tells him everything he needed to know about the Pokemon that Hawkeye had. A Corviknight, and a Decidueye. Two bird Pokemon large enough for him to ride on and even possibly shoot from. Neither Pokemon were registered, the Corviknight having been in a Pokeball from 1987 and the Decidueye from five years later.

"Come on, Cap. Let's go talk to Hawkeye." Coulson and Cap make their way down to interrogation. Coulson asks which room Hawkeye had been put into and the clear answers with the last one. Coulson goes down the narrow hall to the next to last door and opens it. Hawkeye was there with hands attached to the table and his head was resting on top of them. 

Coulson walked over to the other seat and knocked on the table as he sat down. Hawkeye shot upright and glared at Coulson. “Now that I have your attention, I’m going to ask a few questions and you’re going to answer them.” Hawkeye nodded but didn’t speak. Eyes completely focused on Coulson’s lips.

“First, are you the assassin known as Hawkeye?” Coulson pulled a pad of paper out of his coat pocket along with a Captain America-themed pen. 

“I am.”

“What’s your real name?” 

It took Hawkeye a second to answer, “Clinton Barton. Not likely to find much on me though.” 

Coulson wrote down the name before continuing, “Alright, why did you become an assassin?” 

“Nothing else to do with my skills. I’m educated in taking shots and not missing and that’s about it.” Coulson wrote that down and then asked one last question. 

“Do you want to stop killing those who you are hired to?” 

“Why would being here change anything?” 

“Because you can turn down missions, and generally we don’t take out innocents anyway.” 

“Can I have some time to think?” 

“Sure.” Coulson stood and left. Cap stayed behind in the small room. Coulson went into the observation room for Hawkeye’s room and went over to the computer. He pulled up the national database and ran the name Clinton Barton through it. It took a few seconds before he got anything returned. 

There were several people with the same name, but after deciding that Hawkeye wasn’t older than thirty, it knocked most of them off the list. There was one that he went ahead and pulled the file down for, that one had been in and out of Boys’ Homes before disappearing. When the file had been downloaded, he opened it. 

The image that stared back at him was almost definitely the same boy as the one just behind the two-way mirror. As he read through the file he noticed some things, one, he wasn’t kidding when he was uneducated, his school records have him only attending about half the time up until he was nine and went missing. He popped up for a few months when he was seventeen and eighteen, but past that he was a ghost. He had no records for over half of his life. Armed with that knowledge he headed back to the interrogation room. 

This time when he entered, Cap got Barton’s attention for Coulson. As soon as he’d focused on him he started to speak. “Are you, Clinton Francis Barton born on the seventh of January 1970, to Edith and Harold Barton?”

Barton nodded. “That’s me.” 

“Have you made a decision?” The fact that he’d stayed hidden for so long made him the perfect SHIELD agent if he wanted to be one.

“You promise that I get to decide if I go on a mission or not?” Barton asked.

“I do.” 

Barton nodded and held out his hand. 

Coulson took it. “Welcome to SHIELD agent Barton.”


End file.
